<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Head Games by Crematosis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491810">Head Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis'>Crematosis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCU Kink Bingo 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avenger Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Mind Control, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At their anniversary celebration, Loki reveals a little trick he can do with Clint that the rest of the team wishes they would really keep to themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCU Kink Bingo 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCU Kink Bingo Round 4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Head Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Mind Control square for MCU Kink Bingo</p><p>I was sick and couldn't get this done in time for annual Loki Appreciation Day aka April Fool's day, but plenty more Loki shenanigans to come this month</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Avengers parties tended to get a little wild, since both Thor and Tony were heavy partiers that would have invited all of New York into the Tower if it would hold everyone. But in Natasha’s opinion, quiet team-only celebrations were much better.</p><p>It was really the closest thing to family Natasha knew, gathering with the team around a table piled high with a traditional Asgardian feast. And there was nothing better to celebrate than family.</p><p>Thor rose from his seat and held his pitcher of beer aloft. “Today we celebrate an entire year in the relationship of my brother and our good friend Clint. May their union continue to bring them both happiness and may they be blessed with many years to come.”</p><p>“To Clint and Loki,” Natasha said with a smile, clinking her glass with Clint’s across the table.</p><p>She didn’t really understand what Clint saw in Loki. Sure, he was part of the team now and a valuable ally in battle, but he didn’t seem like a trustworthy partner. But she didn’t need to understand. As long as Loki made Clint happy, she was happy.</p><p>“Good for you, you crazy kids,” Tony said. “After that fantastic first impression, I was sure somebody was going to get killed. But somehow, you make it work. I can’t wait until one of our fans asks how you two got together and you’re going to have to tell the story of how it all started with magical mind control.”</p><p>Natasha snorted. “As long as you remind people that all Clint needed was a good smack upside the head and he broke right out of it.”</p><p>“Well, not entirely,” Loki said. “There will likely always be some residual mind control.” He took a sip of his wine.</p><p>Natasha stiffened. What was wrong with her? When had she gotten so soft and complacent? She had always thought Clint and Loki made an unusual couple, but never stopped to question it. Was their love even real?</p><p>Clint’s smile fell. “I don’t feel like I’m still under mind control,” he said doubtfully. “I’m pretty sure I’m in control of my own actions these days.”</p><p>“Of course you are,” Loki hastened to assure him. “Your thoughts and your feelings are your own and always will be. I didn’t mean to make you doubt your own mind, my darling.” Loki pressed a kiss to the back of Clint’s hand.</p><p>Natasha relaxed minutely back against her chair.</p><p>“So then what’s the deal? I’m still under mind control but you’re not taking advantage of it?”</p><p>“No, I’ve definitely taken advantage.” Loki smirked. “Have you not realized during training when I encourage you to keep going, you find that you can push yourself further?”</p><p>“Now that you mention it,” Clint said thoughtfully. “Holy hell, that’s a pretty neat trick.”</p><p>“You think it’ll work in battle?” Steve inquired.</p><p>“Not that Clint needs my assistance,” Loki said, draping an arm across Clint’s shoulder. “He does very well for himself. But yes, I’m sure if he finds himself in a very precarious situation, I could talk him into surpassing it.”</p><p>“Okay, this is the kind of mind control I like,” Clint said approvingly.</p><p>Loki’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “I have something you’ll like even better. I’m fairly certain with the amount of control I have over you, I can get you to orgasm on command.”</p><p>Bruce choked on his water.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Clint said excitedly. “You can do that? Why didn’t you tell me about this sooner?”</p><p>“I thought it might make the night of our anniversary more memorable.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s memorable alright,” Tony said with a grimace. </p><p>“Don’t be jealous, Stark,” Clint said with a leer. “You wish you had a boyfriend who could play your body like a-”</p><p>“That’s enough,” Natasha cut in. “Take it to the bedroom and leave the rest of us out of this.”</p><p>“But what about dessert?”</p><p>“The cake can wait.” Natasha leveled him with a disapproving look. “We both know the curiosity is going to eat you alive. You’re going to spend the rest of the meal talking about how you can’t wait to go run off with Loki and test this idea.”</p><p>Clint grinned sheepishly. “Guilty as charged.”</p><p>“We’ll save you some cake,” Natasha promised. “You can come have it when you’re ready to be civil again. And please, spare us the details.”</p><p>She shook her head as the two men raced each other to the elevators. Overgrown children, both of them. But maybe that was why they got along so well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>